ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
MDBS
THE INVINCIBLE GOLAK It begins with Raditz right before he leves to find his brother Goku he has a son named Golak . who he sees right before he leaves and is dissapointed because of his power level being 3. He is mad and leaves to find Goku and we know what happens after that,raditz dies. And Goku goes on defeating all evil such as Cell,Majin Buu,Baby,ect.Golak was shiped off to a planet so he would die,instead it lands on earth by mistake.And during the Super 17 saga the portal to hell is open and golak goes to hell to find his dad,while visting his dad the portal to hell is closed and Golak is trapped Raditz and everybody tells Golak all abot the Z warriors.So Golak finds out that goku and piccalo killed raditz,so he begins training with everybody in hell until he is strong enough to kill every Z fighter and 10 years later he becomes a Super Saiyan 5 and now knows everyones moves that was in hell he than uses instant transmission to ecscape out of hell and go to earth to find the Z warriors.He first finds Yamcha and he tells him to gather every Z warrior and meet him where he is.He does because he senses how powerful he is.All the Z warriors arrive and Golak tells the story everybody is shocked because Raditz was one of the weakest people Goku's ever fought.The first to step up was Tien, Golak kills him with a Kamehameha Chiaotzu is furious and goes after golak he dies from a double sunday.Then Krillin was next he throwes a destructo disk,Golak grabs it and throws it back and it kills Krillin and 18 Majuub,Gohan,and Yamcha soon followed.Kibito Kai showed up and told Piccolo to charge a speacial beam cannon and Goku charge a spirit bomb while they charge,Gotenks destracts him for 3 mins until he goes Super Sayian 3 and kills him Kibito Kai distracts him and holds on to him and piccolo fires the special beam cannon,Golak uses Instant Transmission and dissapers and it kills Kibito Kai.Golak comes back and shots a Death Beam at Piccolo and kills him.Goku throws the spirit bomb at Golak but it does not kill Golak it only weakens him.Goku and Vegeta are shocked,Goku and Vegeta go Super Sayian 4 and fuse to Gogeta Super Sayian 4 and attacks Golak.Golak is losing so he goes Super Sayian 5 uses the solar flare and than use Instant Transmission he powers up a spirit bomb and kills Gogeta. THE END!!!!!! This next story is called BABY KID BUU THE ULTIMATE HORROR created by me and TienShinhan88 The story begains with baby vegeta attacking goku and uub while he is attacking them he sees the evil kid buu inside of uub he knocks down goku and he starts to unleash the evil in uub. Uub trys to fight it off but fails and kid buu was reborn.Baby gets off of vegeta and he begins to posses kid buu,he does and the most evil thing was born.Baby kid buu. Kibito kai sees this through his crystell ball,he grabs the potara earrings because he knows how powerful baby kid buu is.He shows up and Goku and vegeta are beaten down,tien and yamcha show up and kibito kai gives the ear rings to tien and,yamcha they put them on. tiencha and baby kid buu fights tiencha gives it his all with a wolf fang volleyball fist he hits it but it has no effect on him.Babby kid buu throws a vanshing ball at him and it kills him.Trunks,goten ,and gohan show up and they see there fallen friends trunks and goten attack baby kid buu and gohan checks on goku and vegeta luckaly gohan brought some senzu beans with him.He gives one to each of them,goku and vegeta are back to normal and on their feet but its to late trunks and goten die from a super kamehameha,goku and vegeta see there sons die.Goku and vegeta are so angry they transform into Super Sayian 4s and they try to fight baby kid buu but they are no match.baby kid buu unleashes all of his power and beats them down again.Gohan and kibito kai tries to fight him,but fails and they die as well goku and vegeta know they must fuse to stop him so they do but even gogeta still coudn't beat this monster they are the same speed and strength. Gogeta knocks down baby kid buu with a Final Kamehameha and he trys to talk to uub who is kid buu and it works kid buu transforms to uub and uub is now free. Gogeta fires a Big Bang Kamehameha and baby dies.THE END!!!!!! The Ultimate Andriod The stroy starts off in hell hell where Dr.Gero, Dr. Myuu, and Dr. Raichi are talking﻿ about how they all have failed and tryed so many times to take over the Universe but are always stoped by Goku and the other Z fighters. They realized that the only way to take over the Universe is to get rid of the Z fighters one by one instead of all at the same time like they usaly do. So they start building what they call the Ultmate Andriod they specily designed him to be at least the same strength of a Super Sayian 3 full power and the abailty to regenerate but there was a flaw everytime he regenerates he loses a littel power but not much. He also has the power to absorb any type of ki blast to become stronger and faster. And the he has a Super form that gives him the same strength as a Super Sayian 4. After they got finished creting him they didn't know how to get him out of hell to go to Earth. Until Dr. Gero suggested that he could learn Instantaneous movement from a fellow person in hell who knew the techinque. He taught the andriod the techinque and then it was time for the showdown between the Z fighters and the Ultimate Andriod. The Andriod appared somewhere close to Tien and Chiaotzu he balsted Tien while he wan't looking and took him out Chiaotzu rushed to his aid. Tien, Tien are you ok Tien! Yea Chiaotzu i am fine. But he's not going to be when im done with him! Tien charged after him and try as he might he was no match for the mightey Andriod. The Ultimate Andriod blasted him with a Android Beam killing Tien Chiaotzu was furiose he didn't know what to do but he knew that he was no match for the Andriod so he tryed to escape but was killed while trying to fly away by a Super Doubel Ki Blast. Next on his list was Krillin and 18. He finds them near a island close to Master Roshies house.18 sees him and quickly reconzes this thing as an andriod she tells krillin but he isn't sure to belive her because the only people that knows how to make andriods are dead she tells Krillin to run away before he see's him. He got away but the andriod catches 18, she starts to battle him. 18 trys to kick him but he catches it and throws her into the grond and starts laghing he knows shes an andriod as well and asks her why didn't she just litsine to her master. 18 replys because he was an evil freak just like you! And she hits him with a destrcto disk but it has no effect he absorbes it and attacks her HAHAHAHAHA! You are by far to weak for me im done playing with you then he kills her with a super explosive Ki Balst. Now who's next HA! Yamcha you are very near let me pay you a visit. Mean while Krillin finds Goku and Piccolo what happend Goku already knew something was wrong scince he felt Tien and Chiaotzus power level drop. But he didn't want to belive it. He tells Krillin to tell the others and grab some senzu beans cause they might need him. Goku and Piccolo go and try to find the andriod while Krillin tells the others. The Ultimate Andriod reches Yamcha, Yamcha asks who are you? Then the andriod hits him with a upper cut out of no where it knocks yamcha down but not for long. He gets back up and trys to fight back with a Khamehameha not knowing that this would make him stronger the andriod absorbes it laghs then says, Thank you for the energy Yamcha. Yamcha is confused that he knows his name and trys to hit him with a Wolf Fange Fist the andriod simply doges it like it's nothing then blows him to pieces with a Hell Flash. Hahahahaha! Oh my is there no one that can give me a challenge! Yea i can you hunk of junk! The andriod turns around and finds Vegeta with his pride and before the Andriod can do any thing Vageta punches him then kicks him in the haed. While he's down Vegeta powers up to a Super Sayian3 and uses is Crimsons Galake Gun The Andriod is so thankful for this and abrobes it. Vegeta sees this and realizeing what he just did he powers up to a super sayian 4 and attacks him Vegeta clearly is out powering him the andriod is shocked he hits vegeta with multi Ki balsts and knocks him down with a knee to the gut the elbow to the back of the head. He runs away i fear of being killed. then is stoped by Piccolo and he says I saw every thing fromthe abrobeing to the fear you are nothing more but trash in the way. And I am going to be the one to stop you! Go ahead and try Piccolo but we both know you are no match for me. Oh is that so will let me show you the power of a Super Namik Piccolo begins to power up to his max power. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! He screams then attacks the Andriod. What! NO NO NO NO NO! This can't be real how are you so strong? Lets just say i was teird of being left behind the sayians so i did something about it! The Andriod and Piccolo are Equly in power and speed in fear of losing the Andriod Head Butts him then powers up to his super form! HAHA You fool! You failed you and your misaberl Planet now get ready to die! He powers up his ultimate the The Andriod Death Blast but before he could hit Piccolo with it someone kicks him in the face. Piccolo looks up and its Gotenks as a super sayian 3 and Krillin. I've never been so happy to see you guys said Piccolo. Yea Yea now leave it to us we can take him no problem says Gotenks. Uh now lets not get to carryed away says Krillin. And then multi ki blast come falling from the sky and hitting Krillin thus kiiling him and destoring the senzu beans it's coming from the Andriod! No! Why did you do that?! I am going to kill you Gotnks jumps into the air and begians to battle with the Ultamite Andriod it's a pretty even match up but then the Andriod starts using his full power. He catches Gotenks by the hair then cholks him and throws him into the air It is you who will die not me then hits him with a Power Blitz then a Rocket Punch and while he's down he walks over to him and uses his Android Beam to kill him but they separte right when it was about to kill them both. He is confused and asks Piccolo where the one he was fighting went Piccolo responds with a Specil Beam Cannon and it goes right threw him he could not absorbe it because he did't see it coming. yes I did it wait what is this! He's he's regenerateing but how he is an Andriod Not a Buu! Oh Piccolo you thought that little attack was going to do me in will that just want do you are going to have to wait your turn to die like the rest of your freinds well whats left of your friends. And then Goten gets back up and uses a Super khamehameha he absrbes it like it's nothnig. When are you going to learn you can't beat me! Then Goten goes after him and trys to punch im but the andriod has other plans and uses his Energy Field to kill him. Now where did that other brat go. Right here you have no idea what im capabel of for this your going to pay he begains to transform into a super sayian 2 but then compleatly skips it and goes Super Sayian 3. Wow like i've never seen this before says the Andriod. They start to battle not knowing how powerful he is Trunks thinks he can beat him so he doesn't use his full power a wise mistake as the Ultimate Andriod takes the andvantege and kills Trunks with a Android Death blast.Goku and Gohan finally arive at then scene and Vegeta gets back to his feet. They all power up to the max. Gohan goes first and and gets knocked to the grond and kicked into the air he lands on a island near by passed out. The Andriod finally killed Piccolo by punching him to death then he crushes his skull with his foot. Now that the trash is out of the way lets say me and you have a littel fun Goku. Oh no you don't you are mine then Vegeta attacks him with all that he's got but no match beingthat Andriod absrobed so mutch ki even a super sayian 4 can't stop him. Goku tries and doesn't get that far before getting beaten to near death alright Vegeta we know he can abrobe energy but from what Piccolo told us if you catch him off gaurd and hit him with a ki blast then it works but he can also regenerate. Yea go on. Then maybe gohan can distract him and i'll hit him with a 10x Khamehameha and you hit him with a Final Shine Attack. Ok lets do it. Gohan distrcats The Andriod like he's suppose to then Vegeta and Goku hits there moves!The smokes clers and all that remains is his head witch Vegeta crushes. It worked we finally beat him! Supreme Gogeta the Perfect Hero! The story starts out with everybody peacfuly enjoying there day. Than suddenly a terribal threat happens the portal to hell is open! King Yemma has no idea about how this happend he is furoius asking what happend who was in charge of this?! Than a sprit tells King Yemma what happend. He said apparently Hell has so many people in it that it just gave out and the portal opend to make more room for more souls. There is nothing that can fix it but than King Yemma comes up with an idea. He said how about we make it biggier so that this won't happend again. The Soul and everybody els says it's a good idea but it's to late. All of the villins from every where escape there's not a single Soul left in Hell. King Yemma oredrs everybody to stop what there doing and fix it now so they get to work. Mean while on Earth all of the Souls start attacking everybody. All of the people that the Z fighters killed in the past are now stronger than ever before because they have all still been training and have even known this day would come. So all the main viilins meet with each other and talke about what the plan is to kill the Z fighters. They all split up in teams and go to there target. Nappa, Raditz and Turles go and find Goten and Trunks. Goten and trunks not knowing who these people are already know they are Sayians because they see the tail on each of them. They ask who are you and what do you want with us. Raditz responds by saying I am Raditz your Uncule Goten. What Goten is shocked than he remembers the story's Gohan and Goku have told him when he was little. trunks is still shocked and has no idea who they are being that Vegeta and the others didn't meation anything to him. Goten tells Trunks it's true. They ask how are you alive? All three of the villins transform to Super Saiyans at that very moment. Trunks and Goten do the same thing knowing that they where looking for a fight. They all startat it. First Raditz and Nappa attack Goten with a double punsh to the side of his head. Turles attack Trunks with everything he's got he knees trunks in the gut than blast his head compltely off with a super powerd Ki Balst. He laughs and says I can't belive how easy that was! Nappa throws a Bomber DX at Goten knocking him down than Raditz fished him with a Saterday Crush all three power back down. Cell and his six Son's the Cell J.r's who are now the full size as Cell find Piccolo and Gohan. Both Gohan and Piccolo reconize them. What re you doing here Gohan asks in anger. I killed you all theres no way you could be alive! Oh but thats the thing none of us are alive you dumb brat!. really than how are you on Earth right now?! You see that big purple black cluod over there over the hill? Thats where we all came from. Now before we start fighting let me say that im 10 times stronger than i was before so you better be ready for the fight of your life! Alright than lets do this both Gohan and Piccolo power up to there max. Cell and his sons laugh at them. What's so funny oh nothing it just seems i did all this training in Hell for nothing if this is all you got. You actully gotton weaker since i last fought you didn't you? Well yes but im still strong enough to beat you! Oh is that so Gohan don't make me laugh! You and Piccolo don't stand a chance! Oh really says Piccolo? Yes really! Now lets fight im tierd of all this talking! Alright lets do this says Gohan. Than both Gohan and Piccolo use the solar flare to get away from all them and they fly off as fast as they can knowing how strong he's gotton over the years. Info *Supremegogeta is the inventor of these story's. *MDBS stands for My Dragon Ball Story's. *Golak was the first character I ever inveted. *MDBS is movies not sagas and is not contected to each other in anyway. *MDBS is mostly based in Dragon Ball GT. *I am currently writing a story now about Supreme Gogeta. Category:Page added by Supreme Gogeta Category:Story invented by Supreme Gogeta Category:MDBS Category:Fan Fiction Category:Character created by Supreme Gogeta